fratelli_stellarifandomcom-20200215-history
Fratelli Stellari
Singers and cabaret artists from Orion's Belt Fratelli-stellari-band-four-members.jpg Fratelli Stellari (Star Brothers) are a group of writers and singers, based in Italy (Florence and Turin). According to some rumours, all members of this band are of alien origin (coming from Orion's Belt), but they hide themselves among the earthlings through pseudonyms and disguises. They experience various genres of music: pop, dance, disco, funk, electronic; they sing in English, Italian, Spanish and French. Fratelli Stellari pay attention to their look and appear often in space costumes. They usually record at two studios, one in Florence and the other in Turin: Pleyad Studios, which is also the name of their discographic label. Producers and managers of the band are Fabio Nocentini and Giuseppe Ciucci. The group has published two books written in Italian: "Dall'Egitto con Furore" ("From Egypt with Fury") and "50 Sfumature di Alieno" ("50 Shades of Alien"); the publisher is Youcanprint.it. These books appear also on Amazon and on other websites. Their first album, "Aglien Discomix", includes 16 songs pop-dance-electronic with alien vocals and particular effects (flangers, phasers, reverberations, ufo noises and similar). Top song from this album: "Le Sciantose Aliene (DJoNemesis & Lilly Remix)". The second album by Fratelli Stellari is "Nightflight to Planet X", inspired by the mystery of the Ninth Planet of our Solar System. The third album, published in July 2016, is "Galactic Sound": it contains 8 tracks with vocals in various languages. They released four singles as well, respectively "Ufo Dance (Space Edit)", "Milky Way Super Mix" (an extended track disco-dance, duration 10 minutes), "Matres Alienorum" (dedicated to the Three Mothers of an alien race) and "50 Sfumature di Alieno" ("Fifty Shades of Alien"). [http://www.djonemesis.altervista.org DJoNemesis & Lilly] is a singer and a remixer belonging to Fratelli Stellari: he appears in the band's albums. He lives in Turin, Italy and works at the Pleyad Studios. Lilly is his female cat, coming from Orion's Belt. His first album is "Interstellar Melody": pop-electronic music. This artist published three singles: "Baffo d'Oro" ("Golden Moustache", a song dedicated to cats), "Home Visitors" and "Ritornata dalla Luce". He published also four books (in Italian and French), with Youcanprint.it; some of his literary works appear in the anthologies published by Autori del Gruppo Facebook "Libri Stellari" and by Fratelli Stellari. All the musical releases by Fratelli Stellari and DJoNemesis & Lilly are available on several websites: Spotify, Deezer, iTunes, Google Play Store, Amazon, Bandcamp and other. PS01-fratelli-stellari-aglien-discomix.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Aglien Discomix": pop-dance-electronic album, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/aglien-discomix.html PS02-fratelli-stellari-ufo-dance-space-edit.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Ufo Dance (Space Edit)": dance single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/ufo-dance.html PS04-fratelli-stellari-nightflight-to-planet-x.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Nightflight to Planet X": pop-electronic album, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/nightflight-to-planet-x.html PS03-djonemesis-and-lilly-baffo-d-oro.jpg|DJoNemesis & Lilly, "Baffo d'Oro": pop-electronic single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.djonemesis.altervista.org/baffo-d-oro.html PS05-fratelli-stellari-milky-way-super-mix.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Milky Way Super Mix": extended dance single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/milky-way-super-mix.html PS06-fratelli-stellari-matres-alienorum.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Matres Alienorum": pop-dance single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/matres-alienorum.html PS07-djonemesis-and-lilly-home-visitors.jpg|DJoNemesis & Lilly, "Home Visitors": pop-dance single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.djonemesis.altervista.org/home-visitors.html fratelli-stellari-le-sciantose-aliene-djonemesis-lilly-remix.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Le Sciantose Aliene (DJoNemesis & Lilly Remix)": pop-electronic track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/le-sciantose-aliene.html PS08-fratelli-stellari-galactic-sound.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "Galactic Sound": pop-dance album, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org/galactic-sound.html PS09-djonemesis-and-lilly-interstellar-melody.jpg|DJoNemesis & Lilly, "Interstellar Melody": pop-electronic album, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.djonemesis.altervista.org/interstellar-melody.html PS10-fratelli-stellari-50-sfumature-di-alieno.jpg|Fratelli Stellari, "50 Sfumature di Alieno": pop-electronic single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://fratellistellari.bandcamp.com/track/50-sfumature-di-alieno PS11-djonemesis-and-lilly-ritornata-dalla-luce.jpg|DJoNemesis & Lilly, "Ritornata dalla Luce": pop-electronic single track, Pleyad Studios.|link=http://www.djonemesis.altervista.org/ritornata-dalla-luce.html [http://www.messaggidallestelle.altervista.org Official Website] [https://www.facebook.com/fratellistellari Facebook Page] [https://plus.google.com/+FratelliStellari Google Plus] [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCX3921CnOYCQzKB1Ze8P6Pg YouTube Channel] [https://open.spotify.com/artist/31EHTwOPK629auY62CPplu Spotify] [http://fratellistellari.bandcamp.com Bandcamp] Category:Browse Category:Music Category:Singers Category:Pop Category:Dance Category:Electronic Category:Album Category:Disco Category:Musicians Category:Funk Category:Aliens Category:Fratelli Category:Stellari Category:DJoNemesis Category:Lilly Category:Cats Category:Ufo Category:Space Category:Aglien Category:Discomix Category:Edit Category:Milky Category:Way Category:Super Category:Mix Category:Remix Category:Remixer Category:Artists Category:Tracks Category:Songs Category:Matres Category:Alienorum Category:Baffo Category:Oro Category:Nightflight Category:Planet Category:Home Category:Visitors